silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Binary Visit
Binary Visit 9:30 ~Silverstream Audree Sylo: *picks up a book from coffee table in her home, and sits down on sofa to read. Shifts positions several times before settling in, and gently lays one hand over her baby bump* 9:31 To Bluetopia Arlan Sylo: (steps through main entrance of house and leans on doorway, smirking) Afternoon Mother Snob 9:33 ~Silverstream *looks up at him and smirks back* Good day Father Hooligan.... How are things out there today? 9:33 To Bluetopia I'd answer that, but i don't want to spoil any surprises (walks over and kisses her) 9:34 ~Silverstream Mm, am I going to like this surprise? 9:35 To Bluetopia I'd hope so..... i put in the maximum effort to keep it a surprise..... (sits next to her) Out of sheer curiosity, have you been sleeping for most of the day? 9:36 ~Silverstream *clears throat* I'll have you know I've been very active... 9:37 To Bluetopia ....oh yeah, sure thing..... (puts hand on baby bump) ....been kicking again? 9:40 ~Silverstream *smiles* A few times, yes.... Sadly I can't prompt her, I believe she does what she wants to do, when she wants to do it 9:41 To Bluetopia (shivers) ......so I'm going to have two of you. that is a petrifying thought.... 9:42 ~Silverstream Ahhhh just think of it.... Two voices, one powerful female point... And one lone male left to fend for himself *smirks* 9:43 To Bluetopia (tilts head slightly) ......SOOOOOO, how long after birth can we try for another? 9:45 ~Silverstream Whoa there, I never said anything about another! *shrugs* however, never say never.... But in answer to your question, I honestly have no idea 9:45 To Bluetopia (snorts) i was joking..... Ok, I've got something to show you.... 9:46 ~Silverstream Alright, what's that? 9:46 To Bluetopia (stands up and holds out hand to her) its outside.... 9:47 ~Silverstream *holds his hand tightly* Hold me steady now.... *grunts and pulls herself up* ...There, I'm good 9:48 To Bluetopia (strokes her back) Ok... this way (begins to walk towards door) 9:49 ~Silverstream *follows* This better not be another animal, Arlan... 9:50 To Bluetopia ITS NOT AN ANIMAL I PROMISE..... that's for your birthday....... Bantha, Wampa or Luggabeast? 9:50 ~Silverstream *rolls eyes* .....Bantha 9:51 To Bluetopia (nods) good to know (gets to door and puts hands over her eyes) keep walking..... 9:51 ~Silverstream *chuckles* don't let me trip.... *keeps walking* 9:52 To Bluetopia I wouldn't do that, love of my life. I'm not that clumsy.... 9:54 ~Silverstream Of course, of course.... I do trust you, or I wouldn't have married you... 9:55 To Bluetopia (walks them outside) ok, keep going... keep going.... i'll tell you when to stop.... 9:57 ~Silverstream *keeps going* Yeah, you'd better.... This is just another moment of exercise to add to all the rest that I've done today.... 9:58 To Bluetopia so mostly sleep..... LIKE ALL SLEEP right? 10:00 ~Silverstream NO! I mean, I did sleep some, but then I got up, and I walked into the kitchen, and I got a Meiloorun, and I walked back into the bedroom.... 10:01 To Bluetopia cravings? or just a need to feed? (smirks) oh, and walked, back, and sleep, sleep.... more sleep.... like a Taun Taun in hibernation 10:02 ~Silverstream ....ALRIGHT, TELL ME WHERE YOUR FACE IS, SO I CAN SLAP IT *waves hand around* 10:04 To Bluetopia aw come on..... that description sounds adorable.... oh STOP..... and spin around.... 10:05 ~Silverstream *turns around* Right.... Are we there now? 10:05 To Bluetopia outside...... (slowly removes hand to reveal house without satellite) 10:06 ~Silverstream ....OH MY.... Where, where did it go? 10:07 To Bluetopia ....20 feet to your left (points to satellite to the left of the property) 10:10 ~Silverstream Well would you look at that.... I had been complaining about the headaches, and... And the baby... *lays hand over her stomach* 10:10 To Bluetopia (lowers tone) .....I've thought of every risk Audree..... 10:11 ~Silverstream ...Oh, Arlan... *turns around and kisses him* Thank you... 10:12 To Bluetopia (holds her shoulders and kisses back) ......you must be a deep sleeper not to have heard it.... 10:15 ~Silverstream *snorts* I suppose you're right.... And you would be too, in my shoes! 10:15 To Bluetopia ...true.... (sound of engines in sky) 10:16 ~Silverstream *looks up* What is.... 10:16 To Bluetopia (X-Wing descends out of the sky and slowly lands on the space where satellite used to be) .....WHAT THE HELL?! 10:17 ~Silverstream .....I'm quite sure that's NOT what you intended to happen with that? 10:18 To Bluetopia .....NO.... NO I DID NOT (eye twitches) 10:18 ~Silverstream ....Want to go scare them off? I can help! 10:18 ~Silverstream ....Want to go scare them off? I can help! 10:19 To Bluetopia wait..... (steps back a bit and looks up to X-Wing) HEY..... THAT ISNT A LAUNCHPAD ITS OUR HOUSE YOU MOOF MILKER! Pilot of X-Wing: (opens cockpit window) I THOUGHT THIS WAS A SPACEPORT..... Arlan: NOPE.... NOT YET..... 10:20 ~Silverstream *raises eyebrow* ...Yet? 10:21 To Bluetopia .....errrmmm..... that's a whole other discussion for another day..... 10:21 ~Silverstream *folds arms* Uh-Huh... 10:22 To Bluetopia (clears throat) ....don't give me that look...... maybe focus on the PERSON ON TOP OF OUR HOUSE? 10:25 ~Silverstream RIGHT, allow me... *marches closer to X-Wing* EXCUSE ME, THIS IS A HOME OF TWO, AND I AM A PISSED OFF MOTHER-TO-BE, SO I'D SUGGEST YOU FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO PARK YOUR TRANSPORT! 10:25 To Bluetopia Pilot: ....HOW FAR TO DANTOOINE? MY NAV IS BUSTED.... 10:27 ~Silverstream ....FOR THAT, I'D SUGGEST A REPAIR SHOP 10:28 To Bluetopia OK.... (looks around) YOU LIVE HERE? Arlan: NERFHERDER, GET OFF OF OUR HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK.... 10:30 ~Silverstream BEFORE WE CALL OUR BACKUP! 10:30 To Bluetopia (hatch of X-Wing closes, and it takes off, flying away from area) ......some pilots 10:32 ~Silverstream .....The satellite is good staying off the house for now.... But the after the baby comes, I think it'd be best to put it back.... Although, screaming at him was sort of fun *smirks* 10:33 To Bluetopia (snorts) yes, yes it was..... (slowly begins to walk back to house) You will never guess what happened earlier.... i got a holo-message from Giran 10:34 ~Silverstream You're serious? What did he say? 10:35 To Bluetopia well.... something i didn't even know..... other than his various non appropriate stories about Cyrinity.... is that Solo and the Princess had a kid.... 10:36 ~Silverstream ...Oh, how sweet... Name? 10:38 To Bluetopia (squints) on the tip of my tongue...... BEN, Ben that was it... 10:39 ~Silverstream *nods* Simple, but pleasant.... I do hope they're happy 10:41 To Bluetopia (raises eyebrow) ....doubtful. Do you remember what they were all like? and now they're a family....... they'll be the death of me if they ever come back into our lives 10:43 ~Silverstream *shrugs* a family is a family, and everyone has a different love language 10:43 To Bluetopia ....we have deep love, they have..... banter 10:44 ~Silverstream *looks at him and grasps his head with one hand, turning and examining it* 10:44 To Bluetopia ....w-what.... what is it? 10:45 ~Silverstream Oh, I'm just looking for the hole in your head where the memory of our banter leaked out... 10:46 To Bluetopia ....half love, half banter? 10:46 ~Silverstream *kisses him on the cheek* That sounds about right 10:47 To Bluetopia at least ours was loving banter..... theirs just seemed so mean spirited (walks into lounge and sits on sofa) 10:49 ~Silverstream Well, you are correct there.... *sits down next to him* ...I love our home, Arlan.... 10:50 To Bluetopia .....I'm glad to continue making this the family home.... so yeah, me too (rests head on hers) 10:51 ~Silverstream You know, we should start thinking of a name for our little one... 10:51 To Bluetopia ......can it be Wampa? 10:52 ~Silverstream Noooope..... 10:53 To Bluetopia (snorts) oh thank god.... 10:55 ~Silverstream And I'm excluding all A-names.... With you and I, I don't want us becoming one of "those" families who have to begin all names with the same letter.... 10:56 To Bluetopia ....we'll figure something out..... lets just focus on the important thing..... your never-ending sleep 10:58 ~Silverstream *snorts* Honestly I think you're exaggerating matters... 10:58 To Bluetopia (pats her on the back) good banter..... 11:00 ~Silverstream ....You're a good husband, you know that? 11:00 To Bluetopia (prods her in the shoulder) and you are a more than exemplary wife.... 11:02 ~Silverstream Ooh, well-spoken... Your dictation is of the upmost elegance and.... And.... *snaps fingers* ...Damn it, I lost the word 11:03 To Bluetopia (snorts) and your supposed to be the eloquent one..... apparently..... 11:05 ~Silverstream *waves hand dismissively* Oh I'll get it back.... *yawns* Your shoulder is comfortable.... 11:07 To Bluetopia .....your proving my point..... you actual hibernating Taun-Taun.... (mumbles) do Taun-Taun's even hibernate.... 11:07 ~Silverstream .....It does sound slightly adorable when you say it.... 11:07 To Bluetopia (strokes side of her face) it may be inaccurate.... but its adorable..... story of your life, right? 11:10 ~Silverstream *chuckles* You could say that again.... *rubs hand over his chest* ...Have you been working out? 11:11 To Bluetopia (scrunches up face) well i do a lot more walking over various mountain paths..... if that means working out, theeen yes? 11:12 ~Silverstream *voice muffled against his shoulder* ...You just feel very.... Very nice.... 11:13 To Bluetopia (blinks) Umm thanks Audree....... youuuu feel nice too 11:15 ~Silverstream *takes in sharp breath* ...Sorry, I went weird there for a second.... Not to say you don't look sexy right now, because quite frankly, you always do.... 11:16 To Bluetopia (raises eyebrow) Thaaaanks again? and its ok. Don't apologize for a compliment (slightly smirk) 11:19 ~Silverstream ....Arlan... *takes his hand and lays it on her stomach, where the baby can be felt kicking* 11:20 To Bluetopia (breathes heavily) .....still unbelievable..... 11:21 ~Silverstream *smiles up at him* Well, you helped make her.... 11:22 To Bluetopia (smiles back) Little Wampa....... (breaks into laughter) OK, OK I'M DONE WITH THAT 11:24 ~Silverstream *fake groans and looks at the ceiling, half-grinning* I can't figure out how you find that so amusing.... 11:24 To Bluetopia long story.... before i met you me and the alliance were stationed on Hoth, and we kept some Wampa's locked up in the base 11:25 ~Silverstream ....oh good lord.... Wild guess, it was loud? 11:25 To Bluetopia it was loud.... very loud 11:26 ~Silverstream .....Do you have a Wampa impression as good as your Gungan? 11:27 To Bluetopia ....oh you want to hear my Wampa impression do you? Ok.... (clears throat) WAAMPA.... WAAAMPA.... 11:28 ~Silverstream *bursts out laughing* Alright, ok that CANNOT be accurate! 11:29 To Bluetopia (laughs back) NO.... I DONT THINK IT IS..... (wipes tear from eye) they don't even speak basic, nevermind their own species name.... its more.... unintelligible roars 11:31 ~Silverstream *giggling* I would assume so.... As neat as a talking Wampa would be 11:32 To Bluetopia Honestly, i think it'd just want to eat you..... so no, don't try and talk to a Wampa, love.... 11:32 ~Silverstream Hmm..... Yeah, I'd probably be delicious... 11:33 To Bluetopia (snorts) oh come on.... don't... don't even word that... 11:35 ~Silverstream Oho, why? Does it make you uncomfortable, love? *smirks* 11:35 To Bluetopia (winces) because your reminding me of a Zeltron right now.... 11:36 ~Silverstream .....Ok, I see it now..... I'll shut up... 11:36 To Bluetopia (breathes a sigh of relief) ....thank you 11:37 ~Silverstream ....Meesa just going to lay here now, okie-day? 11:38 To Bluetopia (nods rapidly) Messa hass no-no complaint. Nicey sleep, beautiful.... 11:41 ~Silverstream *smiles and closes eyes* Thank you again for moving the satellite.... 11:41 To Bluetopia ....anything for my family..... (wraps arms around her and places hands on baby bump) 11:44 ~Silverstream ...Love you.... 11:45 To Bluetopia .....i love you more than the entire galaxy 11:45 ~Silverstream Well I love you more than the number of all of the stars in the galaxy... 11:46 To Bluetopia ....i love you more than all the Wampa-Wampa's on Hoth...... 11:48 ~Silverstream *snorts* That's the official name now..... But I love you more than however bad the stench of those Wampa-Wampas is... 11:49 To Bluetopia ....i love you, despite your repeated shutting down of my suggestions of a second honeymoon consisting purely of Ice-skiing on Hoth 11:50 ~Silverstream ....You know I'd have no idea what to do with all that snow.... 11:51 To Bluetopia .....we'd figure something out.... (lays head back and closes eyes) 11:52 ~Silverstream *leans head on his shoulder* ....Maybe 11:53 To Bluetopia definitely........ (lowers tone) ....love you snob 11:54 ~Silverstream *closes eyes* I love you too, Hooligan.... *smiles contentedly* Category:Blog posts